Reading their stories - Percy Jackson TLT
by G4M3RGUR1
Summary: The characters from Harry Potter and Percy Jackson join each other to compare their stories. May contain OCs and some of the characters will be OOC. Weasley Family bashing (Not Fred and George) Percy will be proclaimed awesome got a problem with it don't read the story then. Contains male/male fluff
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The characters from Harry Potter and Percy Jackson join each other to compare their stories. May contain OCs and some of the characters will be OOC.

Weasley Family bashing (Not Fred and George) Percy will be proclaimed awesome got a problem with it don't read the story then. Contains male/male fluff

PJ time

Everybody at Camp Half-Blood where all happy. Why? Well Percy Jackson the greatest Demi-god of all time has defeated Gaea. While some where mourning the loss of their family and friends they will all know that Percy will be there for them all no matter what.

As a group of Demi-gods left the Campfire to go to the beach and relax by the sea, you could hear some play full bickering coming form two close friends. One would thing that they are a couple but they are not, they are just really close… friends so to speak.

"Hey Perce, what are you doing?" shouted/asked a very emo looking kid.

"Well my love I am proving that not always brains will always win your battle, what do you think?" Percy answered back.

"I agree with you Perce, because Brains will only get you so far."

That gained Percy a smug grin at Annabeth, and then Annabeth giving a disapproving look to Nico.

Then there was a flash of light surrounding 10 people that where in different places.

HP time

Harrison (Harry) James Potter was the Son of James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter, they very powerful wizards until one fateful night when they lost their lives.

Harrison was always looked for what he did not for what he was like, and he hated it. That is until he met a loving girl that didn't give a damn what he did, she pain attention to him. Her name is Rayven Valdez, she is 16 years old and she was a powerful witch but she was at this summer camp that he wasn't aloud to go to.

Harrison also as a lovely friend called Hermione Granger, at first she thought he was cocky for what he did as a kid but as she got to know him, he was actually a very shy kid. He also liked the Weasley Twins because they are always fun to be around.

While all the Gryffindors where all in the Common room , a bright flash appeared and only 6 people where transported away.

I know that is shorts but it is only the first chapter of getting them there.

G4M3RGUR1


	2. Vaporising Math Teachers

Summary: The characters from Harry Potter and Percy Jackson join each other to compare their stories. May contain OCs and some of the characters will be OOC.

Weasley Family bashing (Not Fred and George) Percy will be proclaimed awesome got a problem with it don't read the story then. Contains male/male fluff

PJ time

Everybody at Camp Half-Blood where all happy. Why? Well Percy Jackson the greatest Demi-god of all time has defeated Gaea. While some where mourning the loss of their family and friends they will all know that Percy will be there for them all no matter what.

As a group of Demi-gods left the Campfire to go to the beach and relax by the sea, you could hear some play full bickering coming form two close friends. One would thing that they are a couple but they are not, they are just really close… friends so to speak.

"Hey Perce, what are you doing?" shouted/asked a very emo looking kid.

"Well my love I am proving that not always brains will always win your battle, what do you think?" Percy answered back.

"I agree with you Perce, because Brains will only get you so far."

That gained Percy a smug grin at Annabeth, and then Annabeth giving a disapproving look to Nico.

Then there was a flash of light surrounding 10 people that where in different places.

HP time

Harrison (Harry) James Potter was the Son of James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter, they very powerful wizards until one fateful night when they lost their lives.

Harrison was always looked for what he did not for what he was like, and he hated it. That is until he met a loving girl that didn't give a damn what he did, she pain attention to him. Her name is Rayven Valdez, she is 16 years old and she was a powerful witch but she was at this summer camp that he wasn't aloud to go to.

Harrison also as a lovely friend called Hermione Granger, at first she thought he was cocky for what he did as a kid but as she got to know him, he was actually a very shy kid. He also liked the Weasley Twins because they are always fun to be around.

While all the Gryffindors where all in the Common room , a bright flash appeared and only 6 people where transported away.

I know that is shorts but it is only the first chapter of getting them there.

G4M3RGUR1


End file.
